Verführung süße
by xilema95
Summary: El caso Kira finalmente ha terminado, y nada mejor que una fiesta para celebrar. Pero L no sabe que hay alguien que está ansioso por verlo y confesarle un gran secreto guardado desde hace años.
1. Treinta y uno de octubre

**Verführung süße**

**::*::**

_**Capítulo I.- Treinta y uno de octubre.**_

Veinticinco de octubre.

El final del segundo Kira y la muerte de los recuerdos del primero.

Un error fatal por parte de Higuchi el día que intentó asesinar a Matsuda. En un desesperado intento por lograr aniquilar toda su evidencia, y perdiendo el control de sus actos, prendió fuego a la Death Note, al tiempo que dejaba acrecentar las llamas. Nadie pudo detenerlo, dando fin al caso del temible asesino.

Ahora las cosas parecían haberse calmado, y ya no había peligro alguno. L estaba insatisfecho por el fin tan "simple" del caso, pero qué más se podía pedir.

Veintiséis de octubre.

Se planeaba un festejo general en el cuartel de investigaciones, todo por idea del efusivo Matsuda, quien fue de los primeros en celebrar que todo había por fin terminado. Tras la autorización de L, comienzan a hacer los "preparativos".

Light sabía que no podía seguir soportando al detective, pero también tenía muy en claro que debía acompañarlo en aquel "festejo", ya que de antemano imaginaba que L no entablaría conversaciones tan absurdas con el resto de los detectives, ni se reiría ante los chistes o comentarios de Matsuda. Así que era mejor hacerle un poco de compañía.

—Ryuzaki, ¿Sabes qué es lo que usarás? —le pregunta Light, mientras éste comía un par de fresas de un tazón de cristal.

—No veo la necesidad usar otra vestimenta. —responde con simpleza, volteando a ver a su amigo.

—Ryuzaki, ¿Cómo puedes ser así de…? de…

—Soy así, y no puedo mostrar emoción por algo que no considero necesario.

— ¡Pero concluimos la investigación de Kira! ¿Es que acaso no te alegra? Tú eras quien estaba más desesperado por terminar.

—Así es. Pero yo no deseaba "celebrar" de esa forma.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo te hubiera gustado festejar? —pregunta juguetonamente, algo entretenido con la expresión indignada que tenía L en esos momentos.

—Bueno, yo pensaba ir a…

— ¡Light-kun, Ryuzaki-san! ¡He invitado a Misa-Misa para que nos haga aún más entretenida la fiesta!

Nuevamente Matsuda había tomado riendas en esta decisión, siendo apoyado por el resto de los detectives. Y obviamente, nada podía hacer L para protestar. Light no pudo evitar reír ante el semblante harto del detective, repitiéndose que la fiesta sería más divertida de lo que esperaba.

Horas más tarde, todos se retiran hacia sus hogares, felices por poder reunirse al fin con sus familiares y amigos. Ya vacío el cuartel, L se dirige a su habitación, soltando un pesado suspiro. Sin embargo, Watari entra con una acostumbrada bandeja de pastelillos, sabiendo que su protector los necesitaba más que nunca.

—Ryuzaki, sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué los dejaste despabilarse de esa forma?

—No quería arruinarles la diversión por única vez. Creo que realmente han hecho un buen trabajo. Un consentimiento así no les caería mal —toma la bandeja, colocándola en la cama donde estaba—. Pero eso no significa que estaré igual de efusivo que ellos.

—Eso lo sé. Me he tomado la libertad de anunciar a Roger que el caso Kira ha finalizado. Quizás ya se lo haya comentado a los niños, y éstos estén esperando…

—Que L les cuente personalmente el caso —termina la frase, dando un mordisco al postre que sostenía entre sus dedos—. Eso era justamente lo que quería hacer desde el principio, pero estoy seguro que ellos querrán una historia muy detallada, sobre todo…

El teléfono de Watari suena en ese instante. Contesta, encontrando al otro lado de la línea a Roger.

—Roger, ¿Qué sucede?

—Parece que la reacción de los pequeños ha sido justamente la que se esperaba.

—Ya se los dijiste, ¿Cierto? —se escucha otro suspiro por parte del pelinegro, que podía adivinar lo que Roger decía al otro lado.

—Así es. Y el problema es que uno de los mejores aspirantes al sucesor de L me hizo recordar una promesa que les habíamos hecho, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Es cierto, la promesa… —el protector de Ryuzaki se acomoda los lentes al recordar un episodio que había ocurrido hace tiempo—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Por mí no habría problema; lo único que falta es que Ryuzaki de su autorización.

—Sí; deberías preguntarle ahora. Realmente están impacientes…

—Lo haré ahora mismo…

Watari le pasa el teléfono a Elle, quien ya había extendido su mano segundos antes. Contesta parsimoniosamente, escuchando los argumentos del encargado de la Wammy, mientras proponían una solución a aquello. Finalmente, L llega al acuerdo establecido, quedando gratamente satisfecho. Vuelve a pasarle el aparato a su protector, mientras medita sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Definitivamente no podía ser mejor ocasión para aquel encuentro…

Treinta de octubre.

Wammy´s House. Los mejores candidatos a ser sucesores de L estaban alistando sus cosas. Estaban ansiosos, sí. Pero quien más lo estaba era un impaciente rubio, que no paraba de contar los minutos para volver a ver su ídolo. Removía en su armario la ropa que consideraba mejor usar; se cambiaba una y otra vez. Pero ante todo, su crucifijo siempre allí, en su cuello. Hacía tiempo que no veía a L, y no cabía en sí de dicha al escuchar que nuevamente había resuelto uno de los casos más impresionantes de la historia.

Había crecido mucho, tanto física como mentalmente, y ahora estaba más que listo para poder dar un gran paso que antes su niñez no le permitía. Había meditado mucho las consecuencias que aquello tendría, y estaba más que listo para afrontarlas. Pero ante todo, no se daría vencido en conseguir lo que quería. Porque había estado deseando eso desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y no se acobardaría ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

—Mello, ¿aún no estás listo?

Matt había entrado a la habitación del alemán sin tocar, como de costumbre. El de cabello cobrizo tan sólo llevaba un chaleco felpudo como abrigo, y una pequeña mochila, que sería todo su equipaje. Sostenía un videojuego en la mano derecha.

—Matt, te he dicho que no entres así. ¿Cuándo vas a entender?

—Ah, lo siento. Pero es que sólo faltan unos minutos para que salgamos, y por lo que veo… —observa la revuelta habitación de su amigo—… todavía no estás listo.

—Estaré a tiempo. Ahora vete, que necesito ver qué debo escoger.

El pelirrojo suelta una risita.

—En verdad que ni siquiera puedes controlar tus nervios… eres gracioso cuando estás así.

— ¡Tan sólo cállate, Matt!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo; me voy— sale tranquilamente, sin borrar la mueca de sus labios—. Tan sólo trata de no enloquecer…

Mihael suelta un gruñido apenas ve a su compañero desaparecer por la puerta. Sabía que tenía razón, estaba casi paranoico.

«Sólo relájate. Todo saldrá bien» respira hondo, dejando salir el aire con lentitud, mientras toma la barra de chocolate que descansaba en el acolchonado «. No importa cómo te veas, lo importante… es hacerlo. No debo asustarme, no debo» muerde con fuerza el dulce, dejando que el trozo se deshiciera lentamente en su boca, mientras sus nervios parecían calmarse al ingerir su adictiva droga «. Soy mayor, tengo toda la oportunidad del mundo. Tan sólo necesito… fe.»

Finalmente, termina de escoger su vestimenta. Sonríe de forma totalmente complacida. Mello estaba completamente seguro que la mejor para conseguir lo que se desea, es haciendo persuasión visual. Y pocas veces fallaba esa técnica. Tras tomar su pequeña maleta, cierra la puerta de su habitación, escuchando el claxon de la limosina de Roger al pasar por los pasillos.

«Todo será perfecto».

El rubio sube al carro, donde lo esperaban los otros dos niños. Near iba en la esquina contraria, y Matt en el centro, mirándolo con su clásica sonrisa. Finalmente, el automóvil arranca, encaminándose hacia el aeropuerto.

Treinta y uno de octubre.

Todo estaba listo para la celebración que se daría en unos minutos. Matsuda no dudó en invitar también a Aiber y a Wedy, ya que también merecían una recompensa por haber prestado sus servicios a la investigación. Todo estaba ya listo para que comenzara. Había vino, champagne, cerveza, aperitivos, y por supuesto, pastelillos. Aizawa había conseguido que su hija le prestara su estéreo, mientras que Wedy se había encargado de llevar música "decente" para que la fiesta tuviera ambiente. L simplemente se limitaba a observar el rumbo de las cosas. Se preguntó si había sido buena idea que el encuentro fuera en su cuartel.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ryuzaki? ¿Acaso nunca habías tenido un convivio así? —pregunta Light, siendo de los primeros en llegar junto con su padre.

—Aparte de eso, estoy considerando que no será un ambiente muy apropiado para mis invitados especiales…

— ¿Invitados especiales?

—Sí, y creo que no fue buena idea lo que planeé…

Light iba a decir algo más, pero es interrumpido por la fuerte música que puso la ladrona profesional, animando más las cosas. Remixes de canciones pop americanas. Eran muy buen incentivo para comenzar a bailar. Ide y Mogi llegaron minutos después, aumentando la bulla en el cuartel. El celular del detective comienza a sonar, mostrando en su pantalla un mensaje de texto.

«Parece que ya están por llegar…» suelta una sonrisita, imaginando que pronto los vería al fin «. Me pregunto qué tanto habrán cambiado. Hace más de dos años que no los veo.»

— ¡Misa-Misa ya está aquí! —la modelo había llegado con un montón de arreglos y cosas que según ella, eran imprescindibles para una buena velada. Por supuesto, también traía un micrófono, ya que no pensaba sólo ir allí sin cantar una de sus tantas maravillosas pistas.

Después de media hora, la fiesta parecía ya estar en el mejor momento. Misa Amane no dudó en interpretar una canción de pop, a petición de los detectives. Wedy conversaba animadamente con Aiber, mientras que Watari se encargaba de vigilar que no se saliera todo demasiado de control. Light procuraba hacer hablar a L, ya que éste no quería participar en aquel círculo social.

—Vamos Ryuzaki, ¿Por qué no te animas un poco más? —le dice Light, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Sostenía una copa de vino en su mano izquierda—. Deberías ser un poco más abierto…

—Light-kun, es más que notorio que estás algo excedido de copas.

— ¿Yo? Claro que no… Tan sólo quiero ayudarte a socializar más…

—Y me preocupa la manera en que tú puedas referirte a eso.

Finalmente, Watari se acerca al inglés para informarle que sus aprendices estaban esperando. L se levanta rápidamente para ir con ellos, dejando algo sorprendido a Light por la manera tan rápida y ¿alegre? en la que había reaccionado. Al fin ingresan los tres chicos en la puerta: Un chico de cabello albino vestido completamente de blanco, que sostenía un pequeño juguete en una de sus manos; un pelirrojo que portaba una camiseta roja a rayas, googles, y un chaleco blanco; llevaba un videojuego portátil en la mano izquierda. Atrás de ellos iba un joven rubio que llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero con capucha, mientras portaba un crucifijo de plata alrededor; llevaba una camiseta negra holgada, al igual que sus pantalones. Sostenía una barra de chocolate a medio comer en su mano derecha, y sonreía confiadamente.

—Al fin han llegado —saluda el detective al ver a sus aprendices en el cuartel, tal y como había prometido—. Me da gusto verlos de nuevo.

**::*::*::*::*::*¨::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::***

**Bueno, aquí les traigo un fanfic que no es mi parejita tradicional de siempre x) Espero les haya gustado; consistirá sólo de dos capítulos, creo que no me extenderé con este.**

**Por cierto, el título es en alemán, y significa "dulce seducción". (Creo que ya les dirá algo el título ¿No?) xDD**

**¡Reviews son bienvenidos, y muchas gracias por leer! ¡Un beso! ;D**


	2. Una acción vale más que mil palabras

_**Capítulo II.- Una acción vale más que mil palabras.**_

**::*::**

_**Advertencias: Shota, shonnen ai.**_

Los invitados especiales habían llegado finalmente, mostrando su alegría por poder encontrarse con su mentor. Mello no tardó en colgarse casi al instante del cuello del detective, quien ni siquiera tuvo el reflejo suficiente para poder atraparlo, cayendo inevitablemente de espaldas al suelo, junto con su aprendiz.

El resto de los presentes voltearon para ver a los recién llegados, ya que eran un tanto extraños, según ellos. Además que el repentino golpe en el suelo por parte del famoso detective no tardó en llamar su atención. Sobre todo la de Light, quien quedó algo sorprendido por el hecho de que un extraño muchachito mostrara ese cariño tan "confianzudo" con el azabache. ¿Es que acaso el excéntrico L si tenía vida social?

Los otros dos chicos se limitaron a ver la escena, sabiendo que era mejor quedarse en su sitio. El albino miraba fijamente a su compañero rubio, enrollando un mechón de su cabello entre su dedo índice derecho; el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento, mientras cruzaba ambos brazos por su espalda. Era la reacción que ambos sabían que Mello tendría al ver a su ídolo, y era algo divertido ver al chico más rudo de la Wammy corriendo feliz y como un niño de cinco años hacia alguien.

Mihael se mantenía aferrado al pelinegro. Sabía que probablemente estaba creando una situación embarazosa, pero sus impulsos eran demasiado fuertes como para poder domarlos. Y realmente su alegría era tanta, que fue imposible evitar que se desbordara en cuanto vio a L.

—Te extrañé mucho, L… —murmura con cierto temblor en su voz, resultado de la enorme pena que comenzaba a sentir al saber que en algún momento tendría que separarse y ver a su detective, quien le reprocharía aquella efusividad tan "inapropiada".

Para su sorpresa, aquello no ocurrió; Mello siente como los brazos del inglés lo toman cuidadosamente, para poder hablarle.

—Yo también Mello. A todos los eché de menos —se incorpora con lentitud, para poder apreciar el rostro de su muchachito. Mello tenía las mejillas impregnadas de un rubor color rosa claro, con una sonrisa de par en par en sus labios. En cuanto L se pone de pie, ayuda a incorporar a su aprendiz.

—Te extrañamos, L. Nos alegra mucho verte.

Esta vez había sido Near quien había pronunciado palabra, mostrando sentimiento en su voz, cosa que hacía rara vez con alguien. L sonríe cálidamente, mientras se acerca a los otros dos para revolverles un poco los cabellos, mientras les daba un pequeño abrazo, dada la necesidad que tenía de presentarlos a los demás. Se gira hacia el resto de los investigadores, con una delgada curvatura dibujada en sus labios.

—Escuchen. Quiero presentarles a mis aprendices. Ellos son mis futuros sucesores, y tomarán mi puesto el día que yo muera —su voz era firme; orgullosa. Extiende su mano para presentar al pelirrojo, quien había apagado rápidamente su videojuego portátil—. Él es Matt —después, prosigue con el rubio en el que casi todos habían puesto su primera atención por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos—, él es Mello —por último, señala al pequeño blanquito, que observaba penetrante a todos los que intentaran aguantar su mirada—, y él es Near. Han venido a pasar unos cuantos días conmigo, así que espero acepten su presencia.

Después de unos breves momentos, el detective da cierre a la presentación.

—Pueden continuar con la fiesta.

— ¡Pero qué lindos son! —la modelo como siempre, había sido la primera en mostrar su entusiasmo, soltando un pequeño grito al ver a aquellos niños tan "monos".

Se acerca rápidamente hasta ellos, ignorando la cara algo confundida del inglés. Pellizca de los cachetes a cada uno, ganándose un quejido general por su parte, exceptuando a Near, quien se limita a frotar con suavidad su mejilla, algo roja por la fuerza con la que había sido apretada.

El detective se gira para ver a los tres pre-adolescentes, quienes lo miran con su acostumbrada admiración y respeto.

—Acompáñenme, los guiaré a su habitación.

Y dicho esto, los genios siguen a su mentor, pasando por alto a las demás personas. Los demás retornan el ambiente, restándole importancia. Light sin embargo, continúa escrutándolos, especialmente al rubio que había osado invadir de esa forma el espacio personal de L, según su criterio.

«Conque sus sucesores, ¿no?» suelta un pequeño gruñido nasal, ocultando su evidente molestia tomando una copa de vino «. Así que el tonto de Ryuzaki está diciendo que esos chiquillos son mucho mejores que yo. Ja; será estúpido. Además, esos tres no podrían reemplazar a L ni aunque trabajaran juntos.» devuelve la copa a la mesa de al lado, mientras tomaba la botella del líquido rojizo para volver a llenar su vaso «. ¡Ni siquiera tienen la apariencia de tener un IQ superior a 90! Especialmente ese tal "Mello". Si no fuera porque Ryuzaki se refirió a él como un varón, hubiera jurado que era una chica…» separa la copa unos centímetros de sus labios, meditando algo al recordar la efusividad con la que había tratado al detective «. Una chica que corre hacia su amor secreto…» apenas esas palabras surcan su mente, sacude violentamente su cabeza, como si hubiera querido que se le rompiera la vértebra cervical «. ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando? Es obvio que realmente estoy emborrachándome, o no estaría siquiera suponiendo semejantes tonterías. Tan sólo… tan sólo son niños… niños que le tienen cariño a L. Y Mello sólo le tiene _mucho _cariño a L. Eso es todo.»

Mientras, los chicos se dirigen a las escaleras para subir a la planta alta, llevando sus pequeñas pertenencias consigo. Finalmente, después de recorrer un largo pasillo donde había varias puertas idénticas, llegan al dormitorio donde permanecerían. Una habitación muy amplia, con tres camas lo suficientemente grandes como para que el trío cupiera solamente en una. Había muy buen amueblado, y un cómodo piso donde poder construir grandes torres de naipes, para deleite de Near. En una pequeña mesa había varios botes de cristal con caramelos y chocolates. En una esquina, se encontraba un baúl abierto que parecía tener juguetes como robots y otros muñecos. Tras ingresar con entusiasmo, ponen sus mochilas donde dormirían. El detective se asegura de que hubieran visto todo, para poder hablarles sin interrumpir nada.

—Si lo desean, pueden bajar conmigo para no aburrirse aquí; pero si se sienten cansados por el viaje, pueden dormir. Como ustedes prefieran.

— ¡Nosotros iremos contigo! —no hacía falta que Matt terminara de hablar; Mello ya había terminado la frase por él.

—Yo quiero quedarme aquí, L. Quisiera un poco de silencio.

Tampoco hacía falta decir que quien había dicho esto era Near. El pelinegro simplemente corroboró su decisión, llevándose consigo a los otros dos jóvenes, antes de decirle al albino de forma suave y con una sonrisa, «diviértete.» En cuanto se cierra la puerta, el pequeño niño pálido se dirige con emoción infantil hacia el gran baúl, examinando su contenido. Como lo esperaba, todos los juguetes que a él le encantaban se encontraban allí. Comienza a extraerlos, mientras saca varios paquetes de cartas que ya traía consigo, para comenzar a armar una pirámide que tuviera a algunos muñecos dentro de esta. Se pone en su típica posición, mientras se divierte en calma y silencio.

Los dos amigos van con su maestro de vuelta hacia el alegre convivio que parecía estar en su mejor punto. En cuanto llegan, Misa comienza a acecharlos de nuevo, atormentándolos con montones de preguntas que tendrían que abstenerse a contestar, o de plano, mentir, para no ser tan descorteces. Al menos, ese fue el caso de Matt, quien se quedó conversando animada y relajadamente con la rubia. Después hablaría con L, pero primero quería disfrutar un rato de la fiesta. Mello, sin embargo, se dirige junto con L hacia donde éste iba. Y eso era al lado de Light, quien seguía llenando su copa con más y más vino, aún sin caer bajo sus efectos.

— ¿Quieres un chocolate, Mello? —pregunta el mayor, mirando atentamente al adolescente.

— ¡Aquí tengo uno! —Saca felizmente una barra del bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras se sienta al lado de L en el sofá donde se encontraba el castaño— ¿Quieres un poco, L?

—Claro —toma un pedazo de la fina barra, degustándola con placer. Voltea a ver a Light, quien se limitaba a observar la escena que ambos tenían—. Mello —el aludido ve a su ídolo rápidamente—, quiero presentarte a Yagami Light. Es quien me ayudó de forma más activa con la investigación de Kira, y es uno de las personas más listas con las que he trabajado. —omitió el hecho de que sospechó de él por ser Kira, pues conocía al rubio, y sabía que ese solo comentario bastaría para que tratara con desdén y odio a Light.

—Mucho gusto, Mello —el joven Yagami extiende su mano para saludar cordialmente, como el caballero que era —. Es un placer poder conocer a uno de los sucesores del gran detective L.

—Igualmente, Yagami. —el chico estrecha la mano contraria, sin interesarle realmente. Y esto no pasó desapercibido por Light, quien no puedo evitar reprimir una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

—Ryuzaki, definitivamente fue una idea magnífica que permitieras esta fiesta —el castaño se acerca más al pálido detective, mientras observa cómo el chico rubio comienza a molestarse por esta acción—. Me alegra poder estar conviviendo de forma normal contigo, sin presiones por la investigación, o cosas por el estilo…

—Qué bien que Light-kun esté disfrutando esto —responde el detective, ignorando inocentemente la cercanía que tenía con su amigo—, es la manera que tengo de recompensar todas las veces que te mantuve trabajando excesivamente.

—Al contrario —el universitario quería comprobar algo. Sabía que probablemente quedaría mal con L, pero le importaba un bledo. Lo único que quería era ver si sus suposiciones eran correctas—, me ha encantado trabajar contigo… —comienza a tomar la barbilla del pelinegro, sobresaltándolo, pero súbitamente alguien aparta su agarre de un manotazo.

—No te acerques así a L, ¿entiendes? —espeta el rubio con un deje de odio; odio nada disimulado, para su mala suerte.

Light tuerce la boca; definitivamente aquel chiquillo era tan predecible... No se había equivocado en su deducción. Y aquello, por alguna razón, hacía que odiara al adolescente. Baja lentamente su mano, fingiendo que no había ocurrido absolutamente nada, mientras se limita a tomar su copa de vino, de nuevo.

L por su parte, se gira casi al instante, para poder ver de manera estupefacta y confundida a su aprendiz. No entendía por qué su actitud, y mucho menos aquella súbita molestia.

—Mello, ¿por qué trataste así a Light-kun?

— ¡E-estaba propasándose contigo, L! ¿Cómo querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados?

— ¿Y a ti que importa que haga eso, eh? —pregunta Light, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Realmente ni siquiera sabía si estaba fingiendo molestia o era verdad.

Mihael tenía la frente arrugada, con un rubor notorio en sus mejillas. Mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo; la excusa perfecta para no tener que ver tanto al "idiota" como a su ídolo. El fleco ocultaba su expresión, cosa que él agradeció al cielo. Estaba furioso, y al mismo tiempo, muy avergonzado. Sabía que L en cualquier momento le preguntaría a qué había ido eso, y entonces él no tendría más opción que decir lo que tanto temía, pero que al mismo tiempo deseaba sacar de una vez por todas.

«Maldita sea. Me ha provocado» mira de reojo al castaño, que mantenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. No la podía definir. Aprieta los puños, aprovechando que ya había metido sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón «. Estoy seguro que sólo lo hizo con la intención de hacer que mis impulsos salieran a flote… desgraciado.»

— ¡Light-kun, ven un momento!

La cantante pop japonesa era quien llamaba a su "novio", con su aguda voz. Light observa que la rubia le hacía señas, mientras aún tenía al adolescente pelirrojo a su lado, entreteniéndose con aquél videojuego del que parecía no se despegaba nunca. Se levanta de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la chica, para poder saber cuál era el escándalo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Misa? —pregunta con la voz claramente cansada.

— ¡Light-kun, muéstrale a Misa-Misa que eres más inteligente que éste niño! ¡Él me dijo que tú eras un tonto a comparación suya!

—Yo no dije eso en ningún momento —responde Matt con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin despegar su vista del Nintendo DS—; simplemente dije que era más listo que la mayoría de los niños y que ciertas personas de edad superior a la mía.

— ¡Pero Misa-Misa sabe que también te referías a Light-kun!

—Eso no es verdad. Nunca lo insulté. El que quieras meterme indirectamente en un duelo con tu novio para hacerme ver que él es más listo que yo, es otra cosa.

— ¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Misa-Misa nunca pensaría en hacer algo así! —un intenso sonrojo se hace presente en sus mejillas, por haberse visto pillada en un intento para alardear a su adorado castaño.

Los dos continúan discutiendo, siendo escuchados por Light, quien estaba visiblemente harto de aquellas niñerías por parte de una mujer como Misa. Aquel pelirrojo parecía ser incluso mucho mayor que ella en su forma de actuar, ya que ignoraba por completo a la rubia, sumiéndose en su partida virtual.

Mello y L seguían charlando. El detective le contaba cómo es que había dado fin al caso Kira, siendo escuchado atentamente por el alemán. Sin embargo, después de media hora, el joven Keehl termina por distraerse completamente. Observaba el lugar, a los invitados, y el ambiente. Todos parecían estar en su propio mundo. _Nadie_ los estaba observando. Ni siquiera el molesto Light Yagami; éste se encontraba discutiendo con su amigo Matt por cosas que le importaban un cuerno.

«Ahora… Es ahora.»

Un escalofrío le recorre toda la espalda al pensar aquellas tres míseras palabras. Estaba comenzando a sudar. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente dentro de su pantalón; sentía la boca de su estómago contraerse, provocándole unas extrañas ganas de vomitar.

« ¡No seas imbécil!» se dice Mihael mentalmente, intentando darse valor «. Dijiste que no te acobardarías; ¡aquí es donde demuestras ser un hombre!»

¿A quién estaba engañando? ¡Los nervios estaban carcomiéndolo!

Súbitamente pone su mano derecha en su boca, intentando contener las inevitables arcadas que le venían al sólo pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Intenta respirar profundo, pero sentía que incluso el aire se tornaba asfixiante y nauseabundo. Se sentía patético.

«No puedo hacerlo. Simplemente _no_ puedo. Si lo hago, y no sale como quiero, estaría condenándome a mí mismo al abismo. ¡Nunca podría verlo a la cara de nuevo!»

— ¿Te sientes mal, Mello?

Mihael levanta la vista, mientras retira la mano de su cara, topándose con los ojos azabaches de su mentor. Aquellos ojos lo observaban con preocupación, y a la vez, ternura. Súbitamente enrojece, maldiciéndose hacia sus adentros por dejarse llevar tan rápido por las emociones. Entonces, lo decide. Se levanta del sofá, elevando la vista para poder divisar las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

—L… ¿Podrías acompañarme a un sitio más tranquilo? No me siento muy bien…

—De acuerdo; tan sólo le avisaré a Watari para que busque algunos medicamentos…

—No; así está bien. —responde casi al instante, y de forma algo torpe.

El pelinegro decide ignorar esto, mientras lo guía hasta el cuarto que compartía antes con Light. Sabía que Mello no querría estar con Near en ese estado, y no encontraba un cuarto mejor. Se dirigen escaleras arriba, siendo observados disimuladamente por cierto castaño, quien aún estaba algo enfadado por el hecho de que L prefiriera defender a Mello antes que a él.

« ¿Por qué estoy así de molesto?» piensa algo confundido «. Yo… yo no tengo ningún motivo por el cual estar así, ¿cierto?...» regresa su vista hacia Misa y el joven conocido como Matt, quienes seguían ensimismados en su propia "discusión". Las ganas de ir a subir para poder saber qué hacían ambos estaban invadiendo su cuerpo de forma abrasadora «. ¡Maldita sea! Yo no soy así… Dejaré que L se divierta con su amigo, o sucesor… _a solas_…»

Toma un vaso de champagne, intentando ignorar la situación que parecía irritarlo más de lo que podía aceptar.

L y Mello finalmente habían llegado a la habitación del detective. Ingresan con normalidad, cerrando la puerta para que el ruido que pudiera filtrarse quedase del otro lado de la pared. Acto seguido, L toma al adolescente de los hombros, sentándolo en la cama. Coloca el dorso de su mano en la frente del menor, comprobando su temperatura.

—Iré por alguna pastilla para que se te baje la fiebre —comienza a retirarse—. Parecías tener náuseas también, ¿verdad?...— pero súbitamente, la mano del más joven toma con fuerza la del detective, para impedirle que se alejara más de él.

—Por favor espera, L… —su voz sonaba suave y pasiva, ocultando nuevamente su expresión con el flequillo—. Tengo… tengo algo que decirte…

L lo observa por unos breves instantes, antes de sentarse al lado suyo en la cama, esperando a que su aprendiz hablara nuevamente. Mello respira profundamente, sintiendo cómo todas las palabras que había organizado perfectamente comenzaban a revolverse en su cabeza.

—Te escucho, Mello. —dice el pelinegro, como queriendo ayudar al adolescente para que hablara.

Un pequeño y tenso silencio se forma, antes de que el rubio finalmente comenzara a pronunciar palabra.

—L… yo… no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé… —mueve sus manos con nerviosismo, con el peso de tener a su ídolo cerca—. Y, ahora que te tengo aquí, frente a mí… me di cuenta de que… no quiero volver a alejarme de ti…

—Mello, ¿Eso era? —Responde el inglés sonriendo, acercándose más a su aprendiz, para poder frotarle su dorada melena—. No tienes que ponerte así, sabes que…

—No; no quiero volver a separarme de ti. Nunca; nunca más —el rubio comienza a cercarse aún más al detective, quien comenzaba a confundirse por el rumbo que parecía tener la situación—. Durante el tiempo que no te vi, supe que… tú eras lo que más quería en todo el mundo… —sus mejillas se colorean inevitablemente, desesperándose al sentir que estaba hablando como un estúpido—. No quería ser tu sucesor sólo para ser mejor que Near… quería que tú me vieras como alguien especial, c-como… ¡Maldita sea!

Finalmente, los nervios lo traicionan, actuando impulsivamente. Se abalanza sobre el de cabello azabache, capturando sus labios de forma salvaje y ansiosa. El sorpresivo acto hace que el detective caiga de espaldas contra el suave acolchonado, haciendo que Mello tomara aún más el control sobre su confundido ídolo. Comienza a mordisquear la comisura de los labios ajenos, haciendo que el inglés gimiera un poco por tal rudeza. El rubio aprovecha rápidamente para ahondar más el beso, apoderándose de la lengua del detective, para jugar con ella a su antojo. Comienza a acariciar el rostro y los oscuros cabellos de su amor platónico de la forma más sensual posible, intentando obligar a L a que cayera en la tentación junto con él.

L por su parte, estaba más que anonadado ante aquello. Siempre supo que su aprendiz era extremadamente impredecible, por lo que era imposible adivinar sus acciones. Aún así, esperaba cualquier otra cosa por parte de Mello. Cualquier cosa, excepto_ eso_. Simplemente no terminaba de creer lo que estaba sucediendo en esos segundos. Todo parecía tan irreal, que ni siquiera podía ordenar a su cuerpo detener aquella intromisión a su espacio personal. Estaba casi paralizado, quedando a merced del rubio, que se estaba abriendo paso de cualquier forma posible…

« ¿Dónde está L?»

Light se había dado de que ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que el detective y el molesto "diablillo" se habían ido. Decide ir con Watari, que estaba leyendo un pequeño libro a pesar de toda la bulla. Después de que el anciano le sugiriera buscarlos en la habitación de L, Light decide ir también. El por qué lo hacía, no lo sabía; pero de algo estaba seguro: Por alguna razón su cuerpo se encontraba tenso de que _algo _estuviera pasando allá arriba.

«Es la vida de Ryuzaki. El puede hacer lo que quiera… Total, no es mi problema… ¿Cierto?»

Light sabía que se estaba engañando de forma casi ridícula. Sentía que todo dentro de él se retorcía tan sólo de pensar que L y Mello estuvieran arriba por una razón más "privada". Y lo llenaba de cólera. Continúa su trayecto hacia el piso superior, silenciando más sus pasos a medida que se acercaba más a aquel sitio.

—Mello, d-detente…

Los intentos de L por parar a su aprendiz eran casi inútiles. La fuerza física no era el problema, fácilmente podría zafarse de un empujón; lo que le causaba inquietud era la reacción que tendría Mello al tratar de apartarlo.

—No; me gustas, L. Me gustas… —vuelve a unir sus labios desesperadamente con los del azabache; su mente se encontraba tan nublada que ni siquiera podía pensar en otra cosa más que sentir el cuerpo y los suaves labios de su detective contra los suyos.

Sin embargo, el inglés finalmente hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder detener aquel mar de emociones que el otro le estaba brindando. Lo mira a los ojos; estupefacto, confundido. Y sabía perfectamente que encontraría esa expresión en el rostro del alemán: un rostro terriblemente sonrojado, con el cabello desordenado, y con la respiración agitada.

Mello observaba como una piedra a su ídolo. Su boca se encontraba entre abierta, intentando articular palabra; mas sin embargo ningún sonido podía salir de su ahogada garganta. La vergüenza comenzaba apoderarse de él, tomando la forma de una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la columna vertebral.

«Mierda…» observa la expresión de L, encontrándose con una cara que podía expresar todo, menos deseo «. Sabía que resultaría así…» agacha su cabeza considerablemente, mirando las desordenadas sábanas. Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrarse afligidos, cuando siente cómo la pálida mano del detective le levanta la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo.

—L... —era lo único que podía articular, al tener frente a sus opalinos ojos aquellas penetrantes pupilas oscuras.

—Sé que me admiras más que a nadie —dice L por primera vez, rompiendo aquel hipnótico contacto. Su voz era neutra, como siempre—; pero debes entender que estás confundiendo tus sentimientos. La idolatría suele ser confundida con el amor, y eso es precisamente lo que te está…

— ¡Que no; carajo! —interrumpe de golpe el rubio, quitando groseramente aquellos dedos que sostenían su rostro— ¡Yo sé lo que siento! ¡No soy estúpido como para confundir dos cosas que son totalmente distintas!

Esta vez era el turno del detective para quedar boqui abierto. Podía ver claramente que el adolescente no mentía. Pero todo era tan… ilógico. _Irracional_. ¿Un chico de quince años enamorándose de un adulto? Primeramente, el hecho de que alguien estuviera enfrente de él diciéndole que lo amaba era algo insólito. Pero por otro lado, era también un halago, y una gran alegría; ya que a pesar de todos sus defectos, manías y su manera de ser tan fría, alguien le estaba confesando que lo quería por cómo era. Y eso le hacía apreciar a Mello. Eso le hacía _quererlo_.

—Sé que todo esto fue un error. Lo sabía… —la voz del alemán había vuelto a resonar, transformándose en un susurro al decir aquella última frase—. Aún así, mantenía la pequeña esperanza de que… de que pudieras quererme como algo más que tu simple aprendiz… —pareció quebrarse ante la decepción que comenzaba a embargarlo. Aprieta con sus manos la sábana que estaba debajo de él—. Pero no me hirió el hecho de que no sintieras lo mismo por mí. ¡Fue que siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Evades tu negación hacia algo con argumentos sin sentido! —lo mira de forma claramente resentida, sin tener idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del azabache, quien se limitaba a mirarlo atentamente— ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente rechazarme con un "no"? ¡Vamos, eres L, ¿No? ¡Sé que no te correspondo, pero al menos ten el valor de decirlo!...

El resto de sus acusaciones quedan sepultadas, al verse silenciado por los labios del pelinegro, provocando que un pequeño gemido de sorpresa saliera inevitablemente de su garganta. Sus mejillas vuelven a tornarse incandescentes, atónito ante lo que ocurría. Ahora era él quien estaba paralizado, sintiendo como su escuálido cuerpo era rodeado por los brazos del de L. Sólo después de unos segundos, cierra herméticamente los ojos, correspondiendo a aquél beso que siempre había esperado. Abraza la espalda de su mentor, dejándose embargar por aquella deliciosa sensación.

Un ojo castaño observa la escena, quedando congelado ante aquello. Cierra el resquicio de la puerta por donde había espiado, recargándose en la pared. Sentía como un extraño sentimiento de abandono lo invadía. Sin embargo, al no hallar, o más bien, al negar el por qué se sentía así, decide abandonar aquél oscuro pasillo, dispuesto a bajar a la fiesta como si no hubiera visto nada. De alguna manera se sentía como un perdedor. Pero una vez más, se negaba a reconocer el por qué tenía ese concepto hacia su persona.

—Te quiero, L… —susurra el rubio, apenas rozando los labios del otro, al terminar con aquel profundo e intenso beso. Aún no quería separarse del detective; quería sentir su calor alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, algo se comenzó a tejer en su cerebro al notar la situación. L lo había besado, más no le había dicho aún que lo quería. ¿Acaso sólo lo habría besado para darle gusto y después lo rechazaría como él había pedido? La sola idea le provocaba una punzada en su joven corazón, por lo que pronto vuelve a bajar la mirada, sintiéndose triste nuevamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mello? —pregunta el detective suavemente, intentando ver el rostro del adolescente.

—No me quieres… ¿Verdad?... —susurra con una voz apenas audible.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que no te quiero?

—No lo has dicho. Pero tampoco me has dicho lo contrario…

Los labios del detective se curvan de una forma casi infantil, intentando reprimir una risita.

—Mello, para ser un genio que anhela ser mi sucesor… eres muy tonto.

Mihael eleva la vista de golpe, topándose con la divertida y algo aniñada mirada de su maestro.

— ¿Q-qué dijiste?

—Una acción vale más que mil palabras, Mello. Y si estás dispuesto a soportar a semejante persona como pareja… realmente soy yo quien te está agradecido.

Finalmente se forma una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en el rostro del alemán. Entendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras, se refugia entre los brazos de su mentor, que ahora también era su pareja. Quedándose así, e ignorando todo lo que pudiera pasar alrededor. La fiesta, los invitados, la bulla y la estrepitosa música filtrándose débilmente por aquellas paredes. Ahora nada más importaba para Mello. Nada más que _su _adorado detective.

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**¡Y acabe! ;3**

**Bueno, finalmente regreso con vida -¡no me apedreen! DDD: -**

**Sé que he tardado siglos en actualizar algo, pero les prometo a las lectoras del resto de mis fanfics, que actualizaré pronto (no a la voz de "ya" xDDD) pero sí lo haré TT-TT**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este mini-fic. ¿Quieren que haga un epílogo o así lo dejo? Ustedes decidan xD**

**Con cariño para mis lectoras ;D ¡Se cuidan!**


	3. El mejor regalo

**Capítulo III.- El mejor regalo**

**Advertencias: Shota, Yaoi, lime (o por lo menos un intento), y probablemente un poco de OoC. **

**::*::**

Dos años habían transcurrido desde que había dado el gran paso. Y no pudo estar más satisfecho. Desde ese momento, su vida se había vuelto completamente perfecta para él.

Recuerda que cuando hizo su declaración, y fue correspondido, su felicidad fue tanta que se negó por completo a querer separarse de su amado, por lo que éste tomó la decisión de regresar a Inglaterra junto con todos sus aprendices, dando fin a la estadía del gran L en Japón.

Ya no iban a estar separados nunca más. Ahora lo tenía cerca para poder mimarlo, acurrucarse en él, escucharlo, besarlo y rozarlo.

Aunque claro, al principio le costó horrores poder vencer la vergüenza que lo invadía cada que deseaba hacer aunque fuera un pequeño contacto con su ídolo. Pero pudo superarlo con facilidad, sobre todo por el hecho de que él parecía tener más osadía en ese ámbito que el propio detective.

Y por supuesto, no faltaron los inconvenientes ajenos que juzgaban su relación. Algo que había irritado de sobremanera a Mello era el hecho de que Matt y Near, en cuanto se hubieron enterado de la situación por su suspicacia, comenzaron a recriminar que ahora habría favoritismo, y que por ende, él sería el nuevo sucesor de L, aunque no fuera el mejor. El inglés tuvo que explicarles a los chicos que eso nunca ocurriría, aplacándolos un poco.

Otra cosa que, si bien no era tan molesta, si lo ofendió un poco, y era el hecho de que Watari se atrevió a acusar a L de pedófilo en cuanto se hubo enterado de su noviazgo con él. Tuvo que ponerle las cosas bien claras a su protector, para hacerle entender de la mejor forma posible que, aunque la diferencia de edades diera mucho de qué hablar, lo que él sentía por el detective era real y sincero.

Así pasó el tiempo en la Wammy´s House, retornando a los viejos días en que L conversaba y jugaba por ratos con los chicos, matando el tiempo.

Hoy era treinta y uno de diciembre, y Mello tenía preparado algo muy especial para él y su pareja. Pero antes tenía que dar una explicación a éste por su bajo desempeño escolar en los últimos meses.

—Mello, ¿Qué sucede? Matt ahora también te está superando…

L revisaba un par de casos en la oficina de su gran habitación, mientras el rubio miraba hacia el suelo algo avergonzado, descansando en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de caoba del detective.

—Lo siento… es que no he podido concentrarme muy bien últimamente…

El inglés despega la vista de los papeles, escrutando fijamente a Mihael.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Has tenido insomnio?

—N-no… no es por eso…

— ¿Hay algo en lo que no puedas dejar de pensar? ¿Algo que te preocupe?

Mello se remueve sutilmente en su lugar desviando un poco la mirada, pero esta acción es suficiente para el azabache, quien se lleva el pulgar a la boca sin cambiar de expresión. Luego de unos segundos, deja su dedo en paz para dar un sorbo a la taza de té que estaba su lado, antes de murmurar:

— ¿Ves que tenía razón cuando te dije que el enamoramiento provocaba que los adolescentes bajaran su rendimiento en los estudios? —Guarda unas carpetas en el cajón de junto, ignorando la mirada algo angustiada de su aprendiz—. No quiero que esto arruine tu futuro, Mello. Considero que es mejor que nosotros…

— ¡No! ¡Prometo esforzarme más, en serio!

— ¿No qué, Mello?

Un silencio incómodo se forma, especialmente porque el menor no se atrevía a expresar lo que había atravesado por su mente. Finalmente, decide abrir la boca para corregir cualquier malentendido.

—Ah, lo siento… es que… pensé que ibas a… —sentía ruborizarse por la ridiculez—«. Pensé que ibas a terminar conmigo»—. Qué estupideces surcaban por su mente.

—Iba a proponerte que estudiáramos un poco los fines de semana para que te normalizaras —el hombre mete nuevamente su pulgar en la boca—; pero ahora que lo pienso, tendrías un poco más de ventaja que el resto, así que es mejor que estudies tú solo.

Mihael da un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo infinitamente que L aún mantuviera sus expectativas en él. Se acerca al detective para rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos y darle un roce de labios dulce y emotivo, siendo correspondido. Sin embargo, detiene el beso cuando se volvía más intenso, obteniendo una mirada estupefacta por parte de L.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —inquiere el azabache, al ver que el menor se limitaba a observarlo en silencio con una expresión dubitativa.

—No; simplemente me acordé de algo… —se quita de encima de L, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Te veré en la noche para celebrar. No lo olvides, tenemos nuestra propia fiesta privada.

El inglés continúa con su trabajo, soltando una sonrisita divertida.

«Mello es tan impredecible.»

El rubio comienza a buscar a su mejor amigo, quien seguramente estaría adornando la Wammy junto con los otros hiperactivos chicos.

«Estúpido, ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?»

Finalmente lo halla en compañía de Linda, Near y otros chicos, que hacían (obligatoriamente) unas figuras con papel maché y diamantina.

— ¡Matt; diablos, no te pierdas así!... —observa al pelirrojo, que parecía de los más entretenido con su labor—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

—Sabes que siempre te ayudo; pero por el momento estoy ocupado…

El rubio lo toma del brazo, literalmente arrastrándole lejos de allí, mientras decía a los demás de forma cortante «pronto se los regreso». Una vez en la habitación del alemán, Matt se apoya en la cama de un brinco, con piernas y brazos cruzados, mostrando una expresión divertida y burlona.

— ¿Por qué siento que todo esto tiene que ver con L? —ante su frase, el otro se sonroja un poco, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Eso que te importa! ¡Sólo necesito que me ayudes con esto! Es por año nuevo… —baja un poco la mirada, haciendo leves círculos con el pie izquierdo sobre el suelo—. Quiero hacerle... una sorpresa.

El pelirrojo lo mira algo incrédulo, pero rápidamente haya el lado morboso, colocando ambos brazos tras su espalda al tiempo que sonríe tenebrosamente.

—Mello… no sabía que fueras así…

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando?

—Olvídalo —hace un gesto de negación con la mano izquierda—; no te ayudaré a violar a L…

— ¡¿Qué? —su cara enrojece violentamente, descontrolando su cuerpo y abalanzándose sobre su amigo. Ante esto el pelirrojo estalla en carcajadas, poniendo ambos manos como defensa para evitar que el rubio lo estrangulara— ¡¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? ¡Diciendo cosas como esa en voz alta!

— ¡Pero no lo niegas! —Continúa entre risas, más que divertido por ver la expresión encolerizada y avergonzada del rubio—. Es eso, ¿Cierto?

— ¡Q-que no!

—Eres un… gran pervertido, Mello… —las fuerzas lo abandonan, obligado a arquearse por el dolor provocado en su abdomen ante tal graciosa situación.

— ¡Cállate! ¡¿Me ayudarás en lo que tengo que pedirte o no?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —no puede evitar reír de nuevo, imaginando el favor.

—T-tan sólo necesito que mantengas a L fuera de su habitación desde las nueve hasta las once de la noche; es todo el tiempo que necesito. La fiesta de la Wammy comenzará a las siete y terminará a las once, pero es probable que quiera ir por momentos a su cuarto para relajarse o algo por el estilo. No tienes que perderlo de vista.

— ¡¿Once de la noche? —Repite el otro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¿Qué se supone que harás; meter un remolque?

— ¡¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—Lo haré, pero realmente no creo poder mantenerlo ocupado por tanto tiempo… Sabes que L es muy suspicaz con situaciones como esta. Y, si es necesario, sólo le diré que espere porque tú le estás preparando una…

— ¡Matt, idiota! —Sentía ganas de tomar cualquier objeto que estuviera a su alcance y estamparlo en la cara de su amigo— ¡El punto es que no lo sepa!

— ¡Está bien, está bien! No necesitas exaltarte así… —se tumba en la cama ajena, tratando de idear algún plan brillante—. Tendré que pedir ayuda… no creo que mi cabeza sea lo suficientemente buena como para poder distraerlo por tanto tiempo.

—Vamos, quizás no estés a su altura mentalmente, pero alguna de tus tonterías lo mantendrán entretenido… —se da cuenta de la mirada penetrante y algo sombría que Mail le había dirigido—. Ugh; lo siento, Matt… no quise llamarte idiota…

—No importa —el chico vuelve a su natural expresión—. Bueno, ahora el problema es otro…

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas, haciendo cosas innecesarias, jugando entre los propios compañeros, y haciendo toda clase de tonterías que alegraban la atmósfera del orfanato. Finalmente, en cuanto dan las siete de la noche, inicia la celebración que tanto ansiaban los miembros de la Wamy´s House. Los chicos, los profesores, Roger, Watari, y el mismo L se encontraban disfrutando de aquello. El ambiente era alegre y rebosante de hiperactividad, donde fácilmente podían perderse de las vistas ajenas. A las nueve en punto, Mello da la señal a su amigo, escabulléndose de la sala principal donde se encontraban para poder armar su plan. Matt ante esto, se apega discretamente al detective, que junto con los otros niños, le asediaban con preguntas de sus heroicos casos y otras cosas de interés. Una hora después, el hombre de cabello bruno nota que _cierta persona _no se encontraba rondando por allí, por lo que se dirige a Mail, que charlaba con Linda, pero sin apartarse mucho de él.

—Matt, ¿Sabes en dónde está Mello? Hace un rato que no lo veo por aquí.

— ¿Q-Qué cosa? Ahh… supongo que fue al baño, seguro que aparece dentro de un rato… —ríe torpemente, forzando a su cerebro a inventar mejores excusas durante el resto del tiempo que sobraba.

L lo mira de la misma forma en que viera a un sospechoso. Entrecierra un poco los ojos, nada convencido de aquella respuesta; pero decide hacerse el ignorante, prestando atención al resto de los chicos. En cuanto hubo pasado más tiempo, examina todo el lugar con la mirada, comprobando que su pareja no estaba por ningún lado. Ante esto realmente se preocupa, volviendo a dirigirse al pelirrojo.

—Matt —el mencionado tiene un pequeño sobresalto, sin estar completamente preparado para enfrentarse a su superior—; dudo mucho que Mello esté en el baño, y creo que tú sabes algo que yo no.

— ¿Y-yo? —Vuelve a soltar más risas nerviosas, rogando porque las once de la noche llegaran cual rayo—. ¿Cómo crees, L?... Te digo, en cualquier momento aparece…

—Iré a buscarlo —intenta abrirse paso entre los pequeños—. Quizás no se siente bien y está en su habitación…

— ¡No! —lo toma desesperadamente de la camiseta, pero pronto se da cuenta de que esta acción provoca una mirada confusa y fuerte por parte de L hacia él—. ¡Ahhh, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quise decir… no quise decir que no fueras a buscarlo, pero…! —la risa comienza a invadirlo, aunque ya no por diversión, sino por desesperación.

— ¿Hay un motivo especial por el cual no debo buscarlo? —su lado deductivo comienza a hacerse presente, pero decide divertirse un poco más torturando al pobre chico, que parecía no encontrar salida a esa situación.

« ¡Diablos! ¿Qué hago, qué hago? Sólo me queda…» —sabía que era una tontería, pero decide que no habría mejor manera de hacer que L abandonara la estancia—. ¡Hey, chicos! —el resto de los inquilinos de la Wammy giran ante el llamado del pelirrojo— ¡A que no pueden derribar a L entre todos! —Tal parecía que los chicos podían palpar la situación en la que se encontraba el adicto a los videojuegos, por lo que acatan la divertida orden, acercándose de forma furtiva, con una mirada que puso algo nervioso al inglés—. ¡Vamos, no dejen que escape!

Como si estuvieran entrenados para aquello, todos se abalanzan cual jugadores de fútbol americano sobre el pobre detective, que en balde trataba de zafarse de aquel mar de cuerpos que le impedían siquiera moverse del piso.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No dejen que se levante! —Continuaba animando Matt, sintiendo los escalofríos correr por su espalda—. ¡Nosotros somos más fuertes que L!

Los demás gritaban en respuesta un enérgico « ¡Sí! », apilándose más contra su objetivo, que muy apenas podía respirar. El pelirrojo mira el reloj, que marcaba diez minutos para las once. Faltaba muy poco para que terminara la celebración, pero aún así deseaba fervientemente que todo acabara de una buena vez.

«Vamos, Mello. ¡Apresúrate! Que no es tan fácil engañar al mejor detective del mundo…»

Al escucharse el gran reloj que anunciaba cada que una hora transcurría, Roger impone el orden correspondiente, llamando la atención de los despiadados niños que se posicionaban sin piedad sobre el sofocado hombre.

—Vamos chicos; la fiesta ha terminado. Recuerden que ustedes deben dormir temprano —se escucha un quejido general—. Vamos, por esta vez pueden retirarse así, la habitación la limpiaremos los profesores y yo. Dejen a L respirar… —inspecciona al azabache, que yacía en un estado lamentable—. ¿Estás bien, L?

—Eso creo… —responde con dificultad, sintiéndose de la misma forma que una persona saliendo de un tren arrasado de masa humana.

En cuanto la mayoría se fue retirando, Mail siente cómo una mano se posiciona suave pero firme sobre su hombro. Gira lentamente la cabeza, temiendo ver el rostro de la persona que yacía detrás. Más sin embargo, comprueba que es precisamente él. Un L más desgreñado de lo normal, cuyas ojeras hacían aún más atemorizante su expresión, lo miraba sin parpadear siquiera.

—Esto… ¿S-se te ofrece algo, L? —temía presenciar por primera vez la furia del detective cayendo sobre él.

—Matt, lo hiciste a propósito… —su voz sonaba tan lúgubre, que el adicto a los videojuegos sintió estar frente al mismísimo demonio.

— ¿Y-yo? ¿Hacer a propósito qué?

—Agradece que estoy demasiado cansado como para regañarte… y también agradece que es una fecha festiva. Tan sólo retírate, que debes dormir ya.

—S-seguro, L…

El pálido y exhausto detective camina con pesadez hasta su gran habitación, arrastrando los pies como si tuviera dos yunques atados a estos. Abre la puerta con violencia, sorprendiéndose un poco al encontrar una pequeña tarjeta en el piso. Con lentitud la recoge y la lee cuidadosamente.

_Ve directamente al baño y date una ducha. Ponte el pijama que está allí y espérame en tu dormitorio. Estaré ahí en poco tiempo para nuestra fiesta especial. _

L curva sus labios en una media sonrisa. Seguramente Matt sabía de todo esto. Decide hacer exactamente lo que su novio le había pedido; por alguna razón se sentía divertido con las condiciones, como al participar en un juego de "Simón dice". Se da un corto baño, quitándose la molesta sensación de haber sido prácticamente aplastado por Dios sabrá cuántos kilos. Usa la ropa elegida, y entra con parsimonia a la alcoba. Pero lo que contempla lo deja boquiabierto. Su cama estaba alfombrada con pétalos de rosa color carmín; velas iluminaban la estancia de forma elegante y romántica, inciensos aromatizaban el aire con un perfume delicioso y embriagador. En la pequeña mesa que había junto a la cama se encontraba una botella de vino tinto Pomino, junto con dos copas esperando ser llenadas por el exquisito líquido. Sobre el acolchonado descansaba una bandeja de plata con un gran pastel que esperaba ser devorado, incitándolo con sus tentadoras fresas sobre la superficie. Se acerca hasta él, dispuesto a darle una pequeña probada con su dedo índice, pero una última nota sobre el postre llama su atención, deteniéndose para leer su contenido. No puede evitar reír cuando lee las líneas escritas.

_Te he pillado. Eres tan goloso que sabía que no te resistirías a acercarte al pastel. Estoy atrás de ti. _

L reprime un sobresalto al sentir unos brazos apresando su cuerpo. Había estado tan asombrado ante la decoración que no tuvo tiempo de checar si Mello se hallaba oculto en alguna parte. Se gira para poder frotar la cabeza de éste; más sin embargo al voltear, sus ojos se ensanchan como pocas veces lo hacían, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en el estómago. El rubio portaba una camiseta sin mangas de cuero muy pegada al cuerpo, dejándole apreciar su moldeada figura. Sus pantalones no envidiaban en nada la prenda superior; eran también de cuero negro, completamente entallados. Unos guantes del mismo color de la ropa que portaba cubrían parte de las manos del alemán. El crucifijo colgaba del cuello de Mello, dándole un extraño estilo fetiche. El detective intenta articular palabra, pero extrañamente se encontraba mudo; era incapaz de apartar su vista del cuerpo ajeno, que no paraba de apegarse al suyo. Mihael suelta una risita, satisfecho del resultado.

—Entonces… ¿qué te parece? —rodea con sus brazos el cuello del azabache, que aún no lograba reaccionar del todo.

—Si querías sorprenderme, definitivamente lo hiciste… —finalmente logra esbozar una sonrisa, que no era para nada tierna o inocente.

—Eso quería —acerca sus labios a los otros, que se mantenían esperando con cierta ansiedad—. Y prometo que no te decepcionaré… —aumentando la tortura, decide no besar al pelinegro, quien queda un poco decepcionado—. Vamos, hay un gran pastel esperándote.

Lo guía hasta el ansiado postre, que esperaba por ser engullido. Después de servir el vino tinto, ambos comienzan a comer. Aunque Mello probaba pequeños, muy pequeños bocados, dejándole casi todo al inglés.

— ¿Por qué no comes pastel? —inquiere L curioso, llevándose otra cucharada a la boca.

—Porque sé que te gusta…. —responde con simpleza, dando un sorbo a su bebida, mientras observaba todas las reacciones del mayor cual felino acechante.

— ¿Sabes? El pastel tiene un sabor extraño… —observa la cuchara llena de tarta, examinándola—. Además tiene un olor algo fuerte.

— ¿En serio? —Mira hacia la cama, ocultando brevemente el rostro con su cabello dorado—. Qué raro...

Mello sabía perfectamente que ese pastel tenía whisky. Y no es que estuviera haciendo nada malo al hacer que el detective se emborrachara un poco más que él, tan sólo quería jugar un rato. Todo era parte de la sorpresa. Cuando hubieron terminado el postre y el vino, el alemán pudo apreciar que L tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. No puede evitar sonreír por aquello. Todo estaba resultando a la perfección. Quita la bandeja de la cama, dejándola sobre la mesa de junto. Observa el reloj de pared, complacido.

—Vaya, ya falta tan poco para las doce… —el rubio se acerca hasta su novio, volviéndolo a rodear con aquellas traviesas extremidades—. ¿Qué más nos falta por hacer?... —vuelve a acercar su boca hacia la del mayor; pero en cuando el otro intenta besarlo Mello se aleja un poco, sonriendo maliciosamente—. L está tan desesperado… qué lindo.

—Deja de jugar, Mello… —intenta besarlo de nuevo, pero el rubio vuelve a escapar, retrocediendo su cabeza un poco—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes seguir provocándome?

—Lo suficiente como para que lo desees con todas tus fuerzas…

Y justo al terminar esa oración, L se abalanza sobre el menor, buscando desesperadamente aquellos escurridizos labios. Mello le corresponde con la misma vivacidad, tomando la pijama del detective con fuerza, mientras chocaba sus caderas contra las contrarias. Preparado ya mentalmente, comienza a pasear sus manos bajo la camiseta holgada del inglés, quien se percató de ello. Pero para sorpresa de Mihael, L lo derriba sobre el colchón, quedando abajo.

—Intentabas emborracharme con el pastel al punto de que fuera el pasivo, ¿verdad? —El de cabello bruno lo mira lujuriosamente, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver que el rubio se sonrojaba irremediablemente.

—N-no… bueno, no exactamente…

—Déjame decirte algo, querido Mello… —acerca la comisura de sus labios al oído del nervioso alemán—. Al haberme dado alcohol, sólo has hecho desaparecer mi faceta reservada…

Y sintiendo un escalofrío nunca antes imaginado, Mello queda abandonado a merced de L, quien comienza prácticamente a devorarlo. El rubio sólo logra estremecerse ante aquellas magistrales caricias que le eran propinadas. Intentaba hacer algunos movimientos, pero era rápidamente superado por su ídolo.

«Maldición, ¡Se suponía que yo sería quien tomara el control!...» antes de que pudiera terminar su pensamiento, un voraz beso es robado de sus labios, dejando su mente en blanco. Aquel húmedo contacto le sabía a gloria, deseando profundizar más la unión. Es entonces cuando siente las manos del mayor acariciando su abdomen, mientras su ajustada camiseta comenzaba a ser abierta. Su cuerpo comienza a retorcerse, sintiendo descargas eléctricas recorrer todos sus músculos. Luego aquella boca que hacía maravillas con la suya comienza a bajar por su cuello, robándole sus primeros suspiros de placer.

—L… L-sama… —la excitación era tal que no pudo evitar volver al típico "sama".

— ¿Quieres que pare? —pregunta el otro, mordaz.

— ¡No! —Se molesta con rapidez al darse cuenta de que había caído en el truco del mayor, dejando ver cuánto lo deseaba—. S-sólo continúa….

El detective sonríe, volviendo a su labor. Mello se apegaba más a su amante, profundizando aquellos apasionados besos, mientras nuevos suspiros escapaban de él al sentir cómo lenta y tortuosamente sus ropas desaparecían, quedando sólo el contacto entre ambas pieles ardientes.

—La cara de Mello es tan linda cuando se sonroja —ronronea el hombre de las ojeras, besando aquellas mejillas incandescentes.

El otro no responde a aquella provocación, limitándose a cerrar los párpados con fuerza mientras su rostro recibía aquellas ofrendas corporales. Luego de excitantes roces y contactos más febriles, comienza a aumentar el nivel de la intimación, haciéndolo alucinar de gozo. El ambiente se torna más fogoso, mientras ambos deseaban probar más de la piel contraria. L comienza a recorrer con su boca el cuerpo del otro, haciendo que Mello se revolviera en el colchón.

—Ah… L… —sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría de placer.

—Esto es lo que querías, y yo estoy cumpliendo con darte tu obsequio…

Tras eternos minutos en los que el joven Keehl se preguntaba si estaría en el cielo, escucha un susurro proveniente de la garganta ajena, preguntando « ¿Estás listo?», y sin siquiera haber respondido, soltó un grito al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo. Realmente L no tenía mucho tacto en aquel ámbito, y sólo podía lamentarlo. Las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en los ojos del menor, quien sentía como si le hubiesen partido en dos, quejándose y sollozando un poco. Después de todo, era su primera vez.

—Tranquilízate… —musita el mayor, posando sus grandes orbes sobre las pupilas color índigo—. Sólo aguanta.

Pronto sus lamentos fueron reemplazados por exhalaciones irregulares, y segundos después, por gemidos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes, abriendo paso al momento que tanto esperaba el alemán: el clímax. Mihael sentía incendiarse desde el interior, entremezclando las oleadas de dolor y placer que le producían las embestidas de su apasionado novio. Cuando sintió el punto culminante a flor de piel, se aferra a la espalda del mayor con dependencia, como si temiera que éste lo abandonara en cualquier momento. El desenlace llega, liberando ambos su esencia entre un espasmo de máxima satisfacción, así como las fuerzas los abandonaban impetuosamente, quedando rendidos en el inmenso catre, escuchándose solamente sus respiraciones agitadas y sus latidos acelerados.

—Feliz año nuevo, Mello… —susurra el detective en el fino oído del alemán, estrechándolo con aquella ternura que había guardado para el final. Con la poca energía que le sobraba, envuelve a ambos entre las sábanas para brindarle la calidez que necesitaba.

—Feliz año nuevo, L… —sus últimas energías se agotan, acurrucándose entre los brazos de su amante mientras el sueño irrumpía su cuerpo con violencia. Más sin embargo alcanza a susurrar una última frase: —. Te amo…

—Y yo a ti…

Y aquellas dulces palabras son el único sonido que permanece flotando en el aire, mientras ambos se entregan al placentero descanso, apegados tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Sólo al día siguiente, Mello tuvo que maldecir que ni siquiera podía sentarse bien, ganándose las burlonas y estrepitosas carcajadas de Matt.

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**./. Bieeen… este, yo…**

**¡Agh! ¡Lo sé; probablemente no quedaron satisfechas! pero al igual que Misaki dijo una vez: ¡llegué a mi límite! TT-TT Es lo MAS erótico que pude llegar a escribir (aunque sé perfectamente que esto no es nada en comparación con otros fanfics ._.) Pero compréndanme DDD: (Ok, no lo pasé tan mal escribiendo xDDD -he caído irremediablemente en la perversión ._.*aura depresiva* -)**

**Lamento la tardanza (quizás hasta se hayan olvidado del fic D: )Pero en verdad espero les haya gustado el epílogo; realmente me esforcé mucho para terminarlo, y sus comentarios me harían muy feliz :3 ¡Que tengan una feliz navidad este año, y que reciban muchos regalos! ;D **

**¡Byonara!**


End file.
